


back and forth

by Sotong_sotong



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Angst, KuroFai Headcanon Ficathon, M/M, character introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotong_sotong/pseuds/Sotong_sotong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A second fill for a prompt at the KuroFai Headcanon Fic-athon over at Dreamwidth:  "Fai doesn't know how to feel about [Kurogane's scars], sees them as physical manifestations of the pain he has caused, and accidentally makes Kurogane feel like he needs to keep his own skin hidden from Fai."</p>
            </blockquote>





	back and forth

**Author's Note:**

> I made a mistake in uploading prompts so this is the actual text instead of the previous one. *closes eyes and lies down as I reupload and re-edit*

The human skin is a lovely, frustratingly delicate thing.

Its colour and texture are determined by genetics, health, weather, and circumstance. However, it is possibly at its frightening best when it gradually turns into every person’s epithelial diary as injuries come and go because every single blemish, bruise or scar becomes chartered history.

With that in mind, you could probably write a book about the numerous scars (some clean and straight, others cruelly jagged) that linger upon Kurogane’s skin.

Especially when you so happen to be the cause of their majority.

( _he bears the imprints of your story's pages_ )

 

*

One night, you begin counting every single mark on the man’s body.

( **title** : _How to List Your Past from Your Lover's Structure_ )

There are approximately thirty-three healed contusion marks across his back --

( _Chapter 121: When Your Right Eye was Eaten_ )

\-- twenty cutting scars on each of his wrists --

( _Chapter 137: When You Fed on Kurogane's Blood_ )

\-- one long, jagged, and ropey scar along the side of his torso --

( _Chapter 163: When You Fought against His Majesty_ )

\-- and a mass of hardened connective tissue around the socket of one arm.

( _Chapter 166: When You Made Celes Crumble_ )

“What the hell are you doing staring at me like that, idiot? It’s been barely 5 minutes, don’t you dare tell me you want to go for another round already.“

Your eyes lid, and a tiny, tiny quirk graces one corner of your lips as you lean over to land a peck on his cheek.

“I’m sorry, Kuro-sama."

( _you really, really am_ )

 

*

It is on a whim that you ask Mokona if she knew how to make scars fully fade away.

“Mokona isn’t too sure about that, Fai, but I heard that if they hurt, kissing them makes the pain go away! Maybe not entirely, but still!“

Well.

You have got to smile at that. At the very least, following her suggestion will lead to some _interesting_ results.

 

*

“Awww ~ Kuro-rin’s blushing! His cheeks are like ripe tomatoes ~“

“SHUT. UP. AND QUIT SNOGGING MY WRIST, DAMN IT!“

“…And here I thought you were actually enjoying it. Have some consideration for my efforts, Kuro-tan!“

“HOW ABOUT HAVING SOME GODDAMNED CONSIDERATION FOR PUBLIC DECENCY, YOU IDIOT! WE’RE AT THE GROCERY STORE!“

( _but you still don't know how to put things right_ )

 

*

In the following world, a device unexpectedly catches your attention; it is rectangular in shape and has a flat surface that you can draw all sorts of things on as long as you used the correct pencils for it. What enchants you the most about it, however, is the way your doodles are erased.

All you need to do is twist a knob, and a mechanism within the device will enable a wiper to move along the surface, clearing whatever you had sketched before on it.

The child who showed you how to use it called it an "Etch - it" board.

You decide to buy one, and bring it with you when the group moves on.

 

*

Mokona and Syaoran are delighted by your new purchase, constantly fiddling with it whenever there is time to catch a breather.

Your grumpy puppy is an entirely different story. He merely lifts an eyebrow when you make him try it out.

“Spoilsport.“ You say to him.

He stares at you for a moment before curling a fist, and bops you gently on the head with it.

“Perhaps.“

 

*

You find yourself playing with the ‘Etch-it‘ board more often.

( _an enthusiasm you cannot seem to explain_ )

But something gnaws at the back of your conscience: Kurogane recently has taken a rather vehement liking towards long-sleeved garments, wearing them almost every day, and even to bed.

It makes you wonder of its origin.

( _a change of habits you don't understand_ )

 

*

The answer, perhaps, is crystal clear, but it is just that your eyes shy away from it.

( ~~an undisclosed desire~~ )

 

*

You have a new little secret.

Whenever it is late at night, and you think that the ninja has long drifted off into fitful sleep, you pull out your ‘Etch-it‘ board from under your pillow or blanket, very carefully peel back the long sleeves or the back of the shirt he wears, and place the board right above his scars.

And then, you twist the knob.

Many, many times.

( _back and forth the wiper goes, clearing all your sins_ )

You do know that deep down, it is not changing anything at all. The scars remain where they are when daylight comes and you have to go.

( _and maybe he knows and he's just pretending for you_ )

( _for now_ )

 

*

One day, you’ll make it up to him.

You’ll kiss him feather-soft, and place his palm upon your chest, and you’ll say “I know, I’m sorry, I’m not the only broken thing here, and I need you, I need your love, so will you please forgive me?“

( _can you feel every apology within each thud?_ )

Though, most likely he will just call you “idiot“ again.

( _hopefully he'll say it with a smile_ )


End file.
